


为诗人和他的海盗所写的十四行诗

by AshleyWestchester



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pirates, Poetry, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyWestchester/pseuds/AshleyWestchester
Summary: Erik在他们见面之前就知道他的名字了，理所当然的。Charles·Francis·Xavier,西彻斯特的子爵。他闻名于，或者说，声名狼藉于那些不道德的小诗集——平装本，在谨慎的封面下出售，以及十分惊人的淫荡。





	1. 开幕曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sonnet for a Poet and His Pirate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616830) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity), [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 

> 一次翻译的初尝试。全文一共九章，摄政时期AU下的诗人Charles和前海盗Erik的故事。第一章算是试水，含有大量性爱描写警告。

*  
Charles很迷人。这个事实是不容置疑的:像天上的星星，像罗盘上的磁北极。Charles很迷人，因此: Erik着迷了。

他拧了下手指，沉思着。他将它们抽出来，然后更深地插入，陶醉在湿滑的声音中。

Charles的身体被他的手扩张开来，肌肉颤抖着让位给了入侵者。Charles哭泣着，虽然不是因为疼痛而是过度刺激。Erik已经让他高潮了两次，湿热的液体喷溅在Erik的手上，他自己平坦的腹部和Erik的床上。Erik能让他在在一只手的触摸下就高潮，Erik的手指深埋在他的身体里，Erik的嘴挑逗着他肿胀的阴茎让他再次完全变硬。

  
Erik没有高潮。他对此有着足够的自控力，足够的耐心，就像剑刃一样被磨成光亮的钢。他练习得够多了。

  
尽管如此他的老二还是因渴望而隐隐发痛。他把手伸进裤子里，沉醉于被制止的快感中。他再次弯曲了下埋在Charles体内的手指；Charles在床上一边啜泣一遍翻腾着，臀部因情欲的折磨而渴望地拱起，但却并没有说不。他并没有恳求他停下。于是Erik露齿而笑，宽而凶狠。

  
他们正在Erik奢华的伦敦联排别墅里，里面被覆满了珠宝和红色丝绸和品红色缎子，土耳其地毯和希腊白色大理石的感性雕塑。毫无品味，伦敦的报纸这么称呼它，语气中充满了敬畏和惊讶:这是一个退休海盗的家，他以私掠船的身份赚了一大笔钱，然后在一位皇家公爵的眼皮底下从城里买下了最令人垂涎的地产。在摄政的这一年，打着支持支持他狩猎他的猎物的政府旗号，Erik拥有对他的财富的所有权利，他同样非常清楚社会对他着迷，即使他们对他的成就感到震惊。

  
当然，还有他的装修品味。但是他喜欢红色。还有洋红色。

  
他也同样喜欢Charles。他弯下腰，咬上最近的那一侧的颤抖的臀瓣，牙齿碾磨过柔嫩的雀斑，用力到足以留下淤伤。Charles的手紧绷了一瞬，旋即放松下来，搁在枕头上。  
“嘘，”Erik低声耳语道，“你自己想来这儿的，Charles，记得吗？你心甘情愿地跟我来了。你想要这个。你想要知道。”

  
Charles点了点头，尽管没有睁开眼睛。

Charles_已经_跟着他来了，心甘情愿的。这同样是个事实。而Erik沉醉于这个事实。

  
Erik在他们见面之前就知道他的名字了，理所当然的。Charles·Francis·Xavier,西彻斯特的子爵。他闻名于，或者说，声名狼藉于那些不道德的小诗集——平装本，在谨慎的封面下出售，以及十分惊人的淫荡。这些书陪伴着Erik进行了许多长途航行，隐秘地藏在船长的床上，直到深夜里只有大海与星辰，还有停泊着的船的轻微摇晃和那些炽热的字句与之为伴:_我会爱你，_Charles曾在其中之一这样写道，_用我的身体和我的灵魂；我会爱你，当我进入你的内心*；我会爱你，正如我们使彼此完整……_

这些诗歌中最美妙、最撩人的秘密是:一半或一半以上的诗歌是写给一个无名男子的。Charles这样描述那个不知名的人:_我渴望你的手，那么庞大，握在我的手腕上;我渴望你的重量压在我身上，进入我的内在，你的身体令我确认我的存在。_

Erik第一次读到这首的时候曾好奇过它是为谁而写的，以及在这个如此道德高尚的新世纪，这个人是否感激把这些思想付之于纸上所需要的勇气；如果那个人曾经来找过Charles作出回应，他是否知道该如何对这样一份礼物心存感激？

Erik认为那个无名氏不知道，不知怎的。在落日余晖里他一直高高地坐在船上的桅上瞭望台里，一条腿晃来晃去;他突然想到:如果我遇见他，这个诗人，他会知道的。他知道孤身一人是什么意思，知道孤独是什么意思，知道这两个词有什么不同。

他读了Charles写过的所有东西，从耀眼的充斥着令人震惊的下流双关语的亵渎性叙事诗——Erik猜测Charles想用这篇来试探他的出版商的底线——到最新的一本诗集中沉思忧郁的痛楚，完全不是情色作品，而是充满了意象:月光，图书馆里褪色的手稿，一支疲惫的钢笔。

他停了下来，吻了吻他刚刚弄伤的地方，血从英格兰人白皙的皮肤下涌了出来。Charles喃喃叫着他的名字，呼吸急促，喘息着。  
他们才认识了四个小时。当然，还有一生那么长的诗歌。

他原本在逛自己喜欢的书店，希望能有新书上架。他注意到了有人正在朗诵，那是一位身材苗条、整洁的年轻人，有着一头乱蓬蓬的深色的发，穿着一件昂贵的云杉绿的背心。他几乎已经离开书店了，直到他听见了那些话语。

  
他知道那些话语。

  
他在门口僵住了，风拍打着他的外套，说服他走了过去。

  
起初，他很震惊。那个读书的男孩太年轻了，太年轻了;他还不到二十岁——如果真是这样的话——就有着一双无尽的眼睛和贵族的口音，甚至还有雀斑，端庄无辜的金边红糖点缀在苍白的皮肤上。

  
这个男孩不可能写下这些话，也不可能想要_被索取、被掠夺、被蹂躏，领土被割让，旗帜被插在未开垦的处女地上——_

啊。旋即他想:当然了。

  
之后, Charles一边微笑着给诗集副本签名，一边向聚集在一起的贵族和女士们点头示意，看起来冷静而镇定自若，尽管那张嘴一直塑造着关于_乳汁、甜蜂蜜、荆棘_的台词。Erik故意用肩膀把一个脸色苍白的小贵族推开，站到Charles面前。他清楚地知道那双蓝眼睛会看到什么:身高、肌肉、伤疤，以及一位前海盗首领毫无歉意的出现，危险而又毫不掩饰。

Charles深深地吸了一口气，声音大的足以被听见。那双大眼睛睁得更大了，里面有着海洋。Erik握住了他的手——没有戴手套，与此同时他想着，哦，Charles,如此轻易地去冒险——低语道:“你是个处子，不是吗，Charles?”

  
Charles盯着他，外墙开裂泄露出其下的清白无辜。

  
他开始结巴，不再傲慢地向他那被俘虏的听众们讲述自己的幻想，“这很难说是礼貌的介绍，是不是，Lehnsherr船长?我看不出这与你有什么关系——”

  
Erik大笑起来。他紧紧地抓住那些手指，将它们攥在自己手中。“告诉我我错了。或者我告诉他们所有人。你并不像你让他们相信的那样堕落，不是吗，Charles?差得远呢。”

  
“我不是处子，”Charles说道，但他盯着Erik的手看的方式表明，如果这不是严格意义上的谎言，那也不远了。“如果我能把这些话写下来，如果他们觉得——对不起，我们甚至没有被恰当地介绍过，而你是个该死的海盗，所以能请你放开我的手吗——”

  
“你知道我是谁，”Erik道，“你知道我的名字，你当然知道，因为，Charles，你喜欢海盗们，你喜欢危险，你想要知道，你想要你所写的一切，你想要我把你绑在床上然后把我的老二放在你的体内，我的手在你体内，我的嘴在你那甜美的处子小穴上——你从未被吻过那儿，不是吗，Charles，被另一个男人的舌头打开——而你会爱上这一切……”

  
Charles的手在他手中颤抖。并非由于恐惧。

“跟我回家，”Erik说道。然后Charles小声地说:“好。”

现在他已经让Charles展开的身体在他的床上躺了好几个小时了。苍白的皮肤被红色丝绸覆盖着，像在一艘来自印度的货船上捕获的无价之宝。和其他的征服一样，Charles也是他的俘虏,并且比他们所有人都更有价值。  
Erik怀疑这场俘获也许还有更多的魅力——他不停地看着，不停地触摸着，发现自己被某种吸引力拉回了床上。他还没有操过Charles,尽管他的本意是想要一劳永逸地带走那颤抖的纯真——但Charles是个处子，同时也是一个悖论:反应甜美，未经练习，毫不畏惧。诱人的。复杂的。

他将他的手指抽了出来。Charles还是很湿，非常湿，因他们使用的那种油，白玫瑰和些许碎姜——他享受着那圈肌肉颤动的方式，试图紧箍住任何事物，湿滑且粉嫩且因过度使用而肿胀。Charles啜泣着。

  
“真可爱，”Erik对他说道，“就像这样，这么放松，这么为我而准备充足……你喜欢这种感觉，不是吗，Charles？我的手指在你体内，令你尖叫的感觉？”

  
“是的，”Charles喘息着，“是的，Erik——求你——”

  
“求我什么？”一只手指触上了边缘，Charles试图向后移动，而Erik移开了手，“你想要什么？告诉我。”

“你，”Charles现在在乞求了，那双海洋般的眼睛里闪烁着晶莹的泪花，“你的手——手指——任何东西，求你，Erik，我需要——”

“你需要为我高潮，是这样吗？你需要得到解脱，用我的手指，我的老二，一切我为你选择的放进你身体里的事物？”

  
在早期，Charles曾写过半开玩笑的、令人发指的诗句，向已故的罗切斯特伯爵致敬:_我的确知道迪尔多先生*;我们一直是好友，他和我;你知道的，在家中的爱席上;或在公园里，向毫无怀疑的过路者挥手致意……_

“你就是为此而生的，”Erik低声道，他用手指抚摸着对方光滑的内壁，看着每一个关节消失，被贪婪的肉穴所吞噬。Charles的阴茎大量地渗出液体，在他喘息时淌过他的小腹。  
“你爱这个，不是吗，Charles?小Xavier子爵，真正的英国贵族后裔…躺在我的床上，海盗的床上，就像码头边的妓女。而你爱这一切。”  
Charles喘着气，全身都随之颤抖着；他的老二抽动了一下。Erik温和而坚决地命令道:“告诉我。”Charles呜咽着低声回答:“是的，Erik，求你，给我全部，我想要你，我会为你成为那些——你的婊子，你的男孩，任何事物，求你，求你操我——”

Erik挑起眉。“真是张下流的嘴，Charles。真淫荡。”

  
Charles旋即狠狠喘息了下，一股需求的涓涓细流从他的老二，那道渴望的狭缝中涌出。Erik弯下腰来，将它舔舐掉，再将他的唇覆上Charles微微分开的唇瓣，让舌头向深处推进，令他尝到他自己，他的欲望的味道。

Charles头晕目眩地喘息着，那双腿无意识地分得更开了。Erik大笑起来。他感觉那种奇怪的感觉再次在他的胸骨下涌动起来，拉扯着他的胸腔，仿佛这个还不到十九岁，毫无经验又幻想着爱情的男孩触及了他的内心，在某个地方扎下一道钩子，一根绳子，就这样让Erik永远不会去幻想渴望离开他的身边。他也的确不想去想。

  
他也不想去想那个小小的事实，所以他换了个姿势，插了进去——三根手指，没有警告，Charles哭喊出声，后背在丝绸床单上拱起——然后用另一只手将那双大腿分得更开，心知肚明他将会留下淤痕，指纹将标记在那皮肤上如同亚麻布上的绘图。

他找到了那个敏感点，按压过它；一次，两次，再一次，狠狠摩擦过那足以令人神经高歌的一点，强迫Charles感受到这一切。

Charles尖叫起来，浑身颤抖，白色的体液从他阴茎中喷溅而出。这回更少了些，毕竟他在短短四个小时中高潮了三次；身体无力但尚可，足以任凭他人无情地使用。Erik微笑起来，抚摸过他体内的敏感点，逼得Charles啜泣起来，抓着床单试图蜷缩在他的手周围，被过多刺激带来的愉悦的疼痛折磨着。他终于瘫倒在床上，颤抖着，当Erik抽出了手安抚着他的阴茎时——这换来一声呜咽——除了轻微的不连贯的抽搐之外，没有余力做出任何反应。Erik仔细地检查了一遍，没有撕裂或者受伤；娇嫩的皮肤，如预料中一样，但Charles安然无恙。

  
他自己未被满足的欲望正欲求不满地抽痛着，但Erik是个有耐心的人，有条理，善于自制。他可以等待。毕竟，最终的结果将会甜蜜得多。

  
Charles现在安然无恙，没错；这意味他们可以继续。不是现在——Charles将会需要休息——但也不会很久。Erik触碰上对方布满雀斑的脸颊一侧；Charles发出了近乎无声的喃喃自语，大概是在喊Erik的名字。

  
“刚才是不是很不错?”Erik十分轻柔地问到，而他不确定自己为什么要这么问。重点是操Charles与使用他与摧毁他与给予他所有他假装拥有的经验——但他在问，而且他发现他在乎答案。

  
Charles睁开一只宝石色的眼眸望着他。蓝宝石的宝藏，就在Erik的床上。马裤和马甲散落在地板上;外面已然夜幕降临，令一切柔软而亲密。

  
“是的。”Charles道。

  
Erik微笑起来。“留下来用晚餐?”那不是一个疑问，而是一个命令。试图用过多的细节来转移对方的注意力，他补充道:“我有一个很棒的厨师。我用红宝石从约克公爵那儿偷来的。他对咖喱很在行，如果你喜欢……异国情调的话。”

Charles再一次说了“好”，毫不犹豫，只有在疲惫之下重新闪烁的光彩，如同暮色苍茫中闪耀的星光。Erik脸上的笑容扩大了。Charles答应了；他开始考虑晚上的计划。毕竟，他们才刚刚开始。未来还有很多可以尝试的。  
而把这一切介绍给Charles将会是如此精致的乐趣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.*原文“I would love you as I moved inside you”，不知该怎么翻的双关，文艺点如上，直接按字面意思就会变成“我会爱你，当我在你的体内移动时”……嗯。
> 
> 2.*迪尔多(Dildo),直译为人造阴茎，查用这位已故伯爵的名字玩了个超下流的双关……）


	2. 短抒情调

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晚餐，甜点，以及被品尝的Charles。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要到授权了，感谢作者；）  
不定期缓更，慢慢来吧。

*  
Erik比Charles设想的要温柔。正是他的长相令他去爱人的方式具有误导性:他有力的下颚轮廓线，他鼻子的贵族式倾斜，以及冰冷的凝视。他原本设想他的每一英寸都会被狠狠地蹂躏到现在；毕竟Lehnsherr船长并不是以高雅的教养所著称的。但尽管他的手掌粗砺，但那双手并没有做任何除了让Charles感到舒服以外的事。事实上，他考虑得太周到了。当Charles带着被蹂躏后的气息躺在床上，感觉自己像一根没有被绕好的细线时，Lehnsherr船长——也就是Erik——

  
_“你必须叫我的名字，Charles,”那个男人露齿而笑，展示出了过多的牙齿。多么胆大包天，竟然把Xavier家族的子嗣当普通孩子一样对待!(没什么可激动的，去当一个普通孩子好了，比如Lehnsherr家的男孩)_

_Charles应该说点什么的，实际上他已经张开了嘴，但Erik俯下身来用一个吻捕获了他的唇。这个吻很……温暖，湿润，还有那些让他感到头晕目眩的触碰。Erik退开了一点，当Charles没有做出任何回应，而只是像一只受惊的小鹿一样呆呆地站在原地时。_

_“你不喜欢？”男人问道，向后退开。_

_“不，我只是……这感觉有点奇妙。”他两颊通红，清清楚楚地感到自己在发抖。他觉得自己像一片被夏季的暴风雨卷走的树叶，而Erik正是那股将他拉扯着的欲望的风暴。“我以前……我以前从未被亲吻过。”_

_年长的男人看起来很惊讶。他伸出手，触摸着他下唇的弧度，而Charles依旧能感觉到方才那个吻残留在他唇角的触感与温暖。_

_“没有？快十九岁，而没有一个吻？”_

_“没有，”当时的Charles垂下睫毛，感到一阵奇怪的羞愧席卷了他，“没有任何人，除了我自己。而即使那个时候，也不过只是一个颇有学识的初学者在笨拙地摸索罢了。”_

_“那么教育你将是我崇高的责任，Xavier子爵，”Erik低声道，伸手环上Charles腰际，将他拉地更近了些，“这将是我最大的荣幸。”_

_Charles闭上眼，任由他被面前之人捕获。Erik的手掌温暖着他的腰背，而他的另一只手正爱抚着Charles下颔的线条。他的唇降下，没有如Charles预想的那般落在他的唇上，而是落在了他的眼睑之上，那些小小的蝴蝶吻让Charles的胃部跃动起来。_

_我写过这些话，Charles迷迷糊糊地想，他想起了他最后一本书里的话:那些吻，如同闭合的眼睑之上滚动的露珠，如同落在脸颊上的呼吸，如同双唇之间颤栗的电光。_

_当Erik的唇擦过他的下唇时他发出了喘息声。而当他再次将唇覆上Charles的之时，Charles分开了双唇，带着些许因不知所措产生的难堪，震惊于亲吻不仅仅是嘴的接触，还有足以品尝到对方唇舌的味道与牙齿间的相撞。Erik用舌头温柔地试探着他，而他尝起来温暖极了。Charles的喘息骤然急促起来，当他们的唇不知不觉地交汇陷落在一处时。他发觉他不能呼吸，并且全身被愉悦的渴望所充斥着，当Erik强硬地按着他的后腰或脑后将他拉近时他发觉他喜欢这个，喜欢这种行为中含有的强迫性，并发觉他将会放纵自己成为这名海盗全部注意力的接受者。_

_当Erik退开时，他们彼此的呼吸都困难而沉重。_

_“让我们到床上继续吧，我的大人？”_  
_“请务必这么做，”Charles小声道，并为此得到了另一个长长的吻。_  
  
“Charles，”Erik的呼唤让他回过了神，那张英俊的脸上正挂着揶揄的笑，“或许我该直接把晚餐端到房间里来。你看起来有些恍惚，亲爱的。”他依旧衣着得体，而从裤子上看勃起也平复了。Charles不知道他沉浸在回忆中有多久了。他觉得他现在就像被融化成浓稠的糖浆的糖块，缺乏移动的欲望。

  
“亲爱的？”他最终问道，转过身，使丝绸巧妙地覆过他的身体，完全吸引走了Erik的注意力。

Erik将一边膝盖抵上床，伸手抚摸过Charles胸骨的轮廓线条，在划过的地方留下颤栗而令人毛发倒竖的触感。他目不转睛地盯着着他的手指所到之处。“那很适合你。我的尝起和奶与蜜一样好的甜心*。我的小英格兰玫瑰。”

“我看你不过是在说奉承话，船长。”

“发自肺腑之言，我的大人。”Erik厚颜无耻地回应道，用一个缓慢而又湿漉轻柔的吻中和了他的话。在他离开后Charles试探着触摸他穴口处的嫩肉，惊奇于他的手指能如此轻易地滑入其中。他的身体疲惫不堪，因愉快与满足而乱糟糟的，但正如Erik所说，天色还早，刚过晚饭时间。一旦他们享用过晚餐，或许他能得到Erik作为甜点。

他溜进浴室解决生理需求，却在角落里华而不实的落地镜上瞥见了他的倒影。汇总一下他所看见的，那就是:他看起来被好好的操了一顿，浑身泛出艳丽的色泽，双唇因为亲吻与撕咬而染上了女人才有的胭脂色。他的皮肤上散落着吻痕与淤青——毫无疑问与Erik手指的形状与大小都相符，以及他的大腿内侧几乎是一团糟。他的臀部，当他转过身从肩上望过去时，几乎看起来和从前一样。但当他想起来Erik是怎样觉得那很棒并抓着他的臀瓣，看着它们直到它们因为他用力过度而晃动且发红时，他对此的感激之情加深了。

他很幸运，当他回到卧室时里面除了他与Erik外空无一人。一张两人用餐的桌子已经摆好了;空气中弥漫着香料的芳香。Charles的胃发出了咕噜声。

Erik穿着一件大概也是从他某次旅途中掠夺来的绸缎长袍，领口开得太低以至于Charles在仰起脸来索取一个吻时忍不住用好奇的手指摸索着领口边缘，并因为这种被纵容的行为而头晕目眩。他竭力踮起脚尖来够着Erik，柔软的唇屈服于对方所展露的微笑。

当他在片刻后分开时，Erik俯下身用富有力度的手指强硬地将他的下巴转了回来，狠狠地回吻并索取着，吮吸着他微肿的唇瓣，令Charles沉浸于他已然变得过分敏感的身体中并被那种愉悦感深深地捕获，以至于无法从这个吻中抽身。Erik的唇从他的唇边滑到了耳畔，而当对方将灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳畔，让Charles清晰地感受并听到他正在对他做些什么时，Charles全身上下都被无地自容的羞耻感覆没了。他的脖子在Erik的手指穿过他的头发并拽起那些发丝，让他悬在那里任他摆布时欣然向后拱起。Charles吞咽了下，仍然顺从地待在那个位置，直到气氛变得更为柔和。年长之人爱抚着他，让他回到一个更舒服的位置上，使他的脸颊斜靠着Erik的肩膀。

要承认这一点很羞耻，但Charles的阴茎的确再度开始在他的大腿内侧硬了起来。

“坐下。”Erik命令道，并朝其中一把椅子挥了挥手。Charles在落座时扭动了下，不得不将身上的重量转移到一侧的臀瓣上，鉴于他经过数小时的挑逗后仍然感到疼痛和过分敏感的身体。Erik从他的睫毛下注视着他，嘴唇抿成一道性感的线条。

他们面前摆着各式各样的碗，香气四溢且热气腾腾，而Charles的饥饿感正与他对这一切的着迷程度成正比。至少可以说这是一个充满了很多个第一次的夜晚。

“这是什么?”他一边问着一边把手指蘸进最大的碗里品尝酱汁的味道，因一时忘我而遗忘了应有的礼节。他很快便反应过来，并在失礼的窘迫中脸红，但Erik看起来只是被他英格兰式的敏感性逗乐了。

“这是咖喱。十分不错的、正宗的咖喱。我的夜班厨师是我在一次旅行中结识的，我花钱请他在业余时间到我家来做菜。在他会做的许多菜中，这道菜是他的拿手好戏。”

“哦，这听起来可真棒，”Charles说着，并在这之后受惊于Erik隔着桌子将他的手指含入嘴中的动作。他温柔地吮吸着，几乎没有留下一点牙齿的痕迹，只有粗糙的舌头和柔软的舔舐。Charles颤抖着，视线恍惚，但Erik旋即便放开了他的手指，伸手去拿碗里看起来像扁面包的东西。

  
“在这里我们用手进食。”Erik解释道，他撕下一片面包弯成三角形，像一个小勺子，舀出了一点咖喱。  
他的另一只手执起了Charles的下颚，哄骗着他张开嘴，而这是一种——放纵，像这样被人喂着进食。  
Charles感觉自己被宠坏了，几乎说得上堕落了，像现在这样被食物和过度关注圈养着膨胀。

“怎么样?”

“呣……”它在下咽的时候因香料而产生灼烧感，但它在他的胃里就像一块温暖的煤炭。晚餐就像这样进行着，Erik交替地喂着他自己和Charles。Charles的唇因其中某些蔬菜和酸芒果泡菜皱起，而Erik只是大笑着，亲吻着那双红色的花瓣般的唇，融入其中，直到它被灼热的呼吸和湿润的舌尖充满。

在那之后，Charles用了印度茶来安抚他脆弱的英格兰人的胃袋，与此同时Erik也按揉着他的小腹，令Charles感觉自己像一只被宠爱着的宠物。坦白地说，他很害怕，他是如此轻易地在Erik的触碰下被塑造成一个欲望与情感交缠的突发产物，但这些思绪很快便在Erik的爱抚下消失殆尽了。Charles现在只是颤抖着，被炙热的感觉所包裹，因被勾起了欲望而完全无法思考。

他又想要让Erik进入他的体内了，即使这可能太过了——不，这完全不够——求你，他说道，而Erik只是大笑着示意他起身，推开他的椅子并抓着他的臀部将他按倒在桌子上。那几乎变得不可忍受，当Erik不时地抚过他的大腿内侧，分开他的双腿，并轻柔地捏揉着他的下体。Charles喘息着，双手在Erik从他的睾丸划到他穴口时本能地紧抓着餐桌边缘。

“我的好大人，”他在听到这句话时呜咽起来。Erik动作温柔，柔软的唇舌在他身上划着圈，将他带入一种罪恶而狂乱的欢愉之中。

“Erik……啊!”

现在Erik握住了他的老二，而Charles不确定自己是要向前将自己送得更深，还是向后将自己抵上那舌尖。因此，他在两者之间摇摆不定，被快感狠狠捕获、刺穿、压倒。他不会坚持很久的，不是像这样；而当Erik残忍地捏了把他的阴茎前端时，他哭喊着高潮了，射在了自己身上和Erik的手中，如此激烈地颤抖着以至于他的膝盖险些软倒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*原文为“my cream and honey darling”，翻译过来总觉得怪怪的给你们看下原文，还是原文有那种黏糊糊的甜腻感（还有类似“good lord”这种同理，用灵魂去感受万偶尔的腻歪。）


	3. 幕间曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles学习了如何口交。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blowjob警告/dirty talk警告/详细性爱描写

Charles，精疲力竭的，甜美又迫切地要求Erik让他休息一会儿，在迎接到来的第二——三，四，无数——轮之前。Erik愉快地同意了。他被对方的用词深深地取悦了。Charles,一个辉煌的充满掠夺的英国庄园的少年领主，想要傲慢地下达指令；但实际上现在的他像一束昏昏欲睡的阳光一样柔和而顺从，被Erik从他身体中玩弄出的精液搞得全身黏腻，甚至在说话的途中打了个哈欠。

Erik用一只手撑着他的后腰将他引导回床上。当他的手指拂过那苍白的皮肤，下滑过那甘美的臀部之前时，他的心颤动起来:某种莫名陌生的情感膨胀着，透着奇异的温柔。Charles喃喃地说着些什么，大概是一个关于清理的问题。Erik摇了摇头，Charles笑了起来，他蜷进深红色的丝绸床单，没有表示抗议，尽管他的笑容清楚地表明，如果愿意，他可以大声抗议。

很明显，他并不打算这么做。他就那样保持着乱糟糟的状态。而Erik喜欢他那样。

Charles就那样断断续续地打着盹，而傍晚也随之溜走了。Erik看着他，不耐烦地挥退前来清理餐盘的仆人们，然后又回去观看。

Charles是_他的_。作为他的被欣赏，作为他的被夺取贞节；他是他的因为Charles心甘情愿地跟着他进了这个铺满宝石的丝绸的海盗巢穴。至少今夜属于他。而如果那种奇怪的郁结感因为那个时间代词而回到他胸口，他会选择忽略它们。他一向很善于忽略情绪。一直如此。

仆人们都走了，卧室里的小壁炉里生起了火，蜡烛点得很低，昂贵璀璨的光从水池里倾泻而出。Erik盯着Charles——深陷于他床中的肉桂与奶油色，黏腻和指痕布满了他臀部的曲线，而Erik的舌头在不久前才刚造访过那里——他的身体微动。欲望又回来了，使得氛围发生了变化:掠夺性，占有欲，凝滞感。

当Erik移动到他床边坐下时Charles立刻醒了；他就像会习惯性地注意到房间里其他人的位置那样的人一样醒来。Erik见过这样的反应，在海盗袭击的幸存者中，在剑尖中，在那些人们一旦脱离文明的审视就会做的事情中。

Erik并不关心Charles曾见过什么；他既不是来和Charles谈情说爱的，也不是为了让这个小子爵爱上他才来的。他来这里是为了给那双睁得大大的蓝眼睛提供他曾在诗歌中假装有过的体验，并在此过程中满足自己的欲望，这是才最令人满意的。

然而:郁结感。在他的心中。

“你休息好了吗，Charles？”他道，把这个问题变成一种包含着气音、诱惑、慵懒的影射。但他现在可不觉得慵懒。

Charles微笑起来。不是一个纯洁的处子所能给人的那种微笑；不，他笑得像那种知道他的引诱者想要什么，并计划享受这趟旅程的男孩。他伸了个懒腰，令他的雀斑和白皙的皮肤诱惑地运动着，并充分地展示出了那根迅速勃起的属于少年的阴茎。

Erik让自己脸上的露齿笑咧得更大，打量了他一番。

Charles开口，用对于一个不久前才被Erik的手指和嘴填满他玫瑰粉的穴口的人而言过于傲慢冒失的语调道:“我相信你想要的回答是‘是’，Erik。”予取予求:这大概也算得上某种意味上的亲密。另一种意味上的。

Erik将一只手覆上他的身体抚过他的全身，自肩到臀，仿佛在确认所有权。Charles在那视线之下微妙地自得起来。Erik的手指滑上他的阴茎并揉捏着，并不是用力挤压，但却足以让他的意图变得明显。 Charles睁大了双眼，眸色暗沉，身体颤抖着。 “有些人享受疼痛，”Erik告诉他，漫不经心地玩弄着他娇嫩的肉体，“为了增加乐趣…感受它的冲劲，感受它的危险……你会成为他们中的一员吗，Charles?”他暗自记下对方每次吸气和舔唇的模样。“也许不是。或者至少现在还没有。毕竟，我甚至还没有操过你呢。”

他有一半期待过这种赤裸直白的亵渎能换来一点畏缩，但话又说回来，这可是一个为皮具和油膏的用途写诗的男孩；Charles只是大笑起来:“或许你该这么做。”

“或许你不该诱惑海盗。”这句话伴随着对敏感肌肤的一捏;Charles喘息起来。“首先，来点别的。你想学习如何用嘴取悦男人吗，Charles?把一个男人的器官从你的唇间衔到那漂亮的喉咙里，以最下流的妓女才会做的那种方式?”他玩弄着Charles的阴茎，而它正因这些话语和他投注的注意力而更硬了些；Charles的神情看起来完全因这些话而着迷了，“你会的，不是吗?为了学着了解这种味道，这种感觉，你的嘴里会塞满海盗的老二，而你别无选择，只能吞下他给你的……”

Charles的唇瓣分开了。无声而充满了向往。Erik得意地笑了起来。他俯下身，用舌头舔舐过他握着的那根阴茎发红的前端。Charles尝起来是甜的。那是他早些时候残留下的余韵，是他夜里努力的成果。“起来。跪下。”

Charles略带不满地看了他一眼，反驳道:“你可以礼貌地询问一下的。”然后咕哝了几句关于不该对海盗抱有期望的话，这令Erik不知为何突然想笑。 他在床上，和Charles一起——并且引诱了Charles，但他们之间的性爱从来就不仅仅是诱惑，当然不是，从来没有——他想笑。就像他身体里的轻盈感;像气球升起，像风筝随着微风翩翩起舞。 因为他感觉自己想要发笑，所以他用命令代替了这种冲动:“按我说的去做，Charles，如果你还想学习的话。”Charles侧身看了他一眼，但还是保持着全身赤裸的状态毫不掩饰地站了起来，滑跪到地板上。Erik分开他的腿，解开他的长袍；Charles在他双腿间跪直，显然着迷于此了。

“继续，”Erik道，“触摸我。”他突然好奇于掩映在那双蓝眼睛之后纷杂的思绪在想些什么:也许是关于他的长度和宽度，他知道这在一些海港妓院里是很有传奇色彩的；或者关于使他成为犹太人的割礼，这是一个受过教养的贵族可能从未见过的;关于伤疤，弹孔，或者骑刀留下的伤痕，它们昭示着Erik生命中的那些岁月。

但Charles依旧令他惊讶了。他知道Charles不会因此羞怯，但他没有料到第一个吻会是在他左大腿内侧，蝴蝶般轻柔的喃喃低语落在他最丑陋，最显眼的伤疤之一上。Charles呼出一口气，嘴唇温暖。“那道伤可能杀了你。”

“它没有。”

“我很高兴。”当Charles坐在他的脚后跟上仰视着他这么说的时候，他的语气是仿佛品尝下午茶般的温和平静，眼眸呈现出一种深不可测的蓝来，而这话语中的真挚无可辩驳，“我很高兴你在这里。” “好吧，”Erik道，不适于那个在他舌尖上颤抖的回答，“考虑到你足够好地取悦了我，我想我同样很高兴你在这儿。”

Charles微笑起来，明媚地好像他听到了Erik没说出口的每一个字。然后他问道:“那么，这个又该怎么进行呢？”

“这并不难*，”Erik开始说道，然后猛地停顿于那双清澈的眼眸中忽然的闪烁，“别说出来，Charles——我的意思是，这并不困难，”他伸出手插入诗人的头发中，迫使他仰起头。那些头发像胡桃木丝一样缠绕在他的手指上，柔软而紧抓不放。

火光洒在白皙的皮肤上，就像拨动羽管键琴后跃动的音符:金色和红色描绘着Charles光裸的后背，他的脊骨挺拔如箭，那些雀斑无规则地洒落在他的肩上。Charles微笑着，跪在Erik双腿之间的地板上。Erik的屋子熠熠生辉。

Erik把他的阴茎握在手里，将前端抵在Charles的唇上。他的唇分开了——那双眼睛里又闪着该死的光芒——把他含了进去。 Charles毫无经验:真的。Charles从来没有感到过一个男人的器官的重量压在他的舌头之上，深深地捅入他贞洁的唇舌中:同样是真的。然而，在这一点上，正如在诗歌和黑夜的选择上一样，Charles完全是他自己:坚定，无畏。反而是Erik因他所看见的而重重吞咽了一下:他的长度消失在那红色的唇弓中，在其上留下了滑腻而富有光泽的湿痕，当他推入更深处时Charles环着着障碍物发出了低沉的呻吟。而再度笑起来的人是Charles——Erik能感觉到他的唇弯出弧度——并且吮吸舔弄着他的阴茎前端，贪婪而好奇。炉火和烛光与咖喱的余味和性的慵懒混合在一起，将整个房间变成令人陶醉的情欲的幻境。洋红色的丝绸和那张湿热的毫无经验的嘴。白皙的肌肤和Charles颤动着闭上眼的那种方式，当Erik托住他的下颚让他固定在原地，拇指滑到他的阴茎边上，将那张嘴扩张到一种不可思议的宽度时。

Charles毫无经验，Charles同样毫无畏惧，正是这种天真无邪和勇敢无畏的结合夺走了Erik的呼吸；他的身体未经允许地绷紧了，阴茎前端滴出液体，喷涌在Charles的舌尖。这是不可接受的，这种失控，被一张毫无技巧的嘴挑逗而出——而为什么，为什么，为什么Charles的嘴是如此的不同，没有技巧，没有策略，但充满渴望，而Erik的身体与那种情感产生了共鸣——他紧紧抓起Charles的下颚，厉声道:“还没完呢。”然后他将自己更深地挤入对方的喉咙，强迫Charles仰着头去接受它。去接受更多。

Erik很大而Charles在这方面是个新手，于是他理所当然地噎住了，呛着，环着Erik的阴茎挣扎着:很好，Erik想到，一种因破坏了对方为戏弄他而表现出的镇静的病态满足感在他心底油然而生，那种像是Charles在他心里系起无形的线并将末端深植于其中的感觉。Charles是来这里学习的。那就让他好好学学。

看起来Charles学得很快。有几次他失去了协调性——牙齿擦过敏感处，让Erik发出嘶声——但是他在短时间内就把这些牙齿用嘴唇富有技巧性地包裹起来，透过垂下的睫毛向上望着，寻求认同。Erik允许他自己露出一个微笑，咧得太宽而又过于残忍；Charles的双颊泛出微红。也许是他所处于的Erik的双腿间的位置所带来的努力，兴奋，和羞辱感？或者三者兼有？Charles呼出一口气，舔过Erik的器官，往更低处去，颇有兴趣地舔弄着他的阴囊，充满探索意味的。Erik放任他放纵一下自己的好奇心，享受着这种试探性的接触以及那种它们变得更足以彰显自己魄力地方式，而与此同时Charles正品尝他的味道，用手指触摸脆弱敏感的皮肤和嫩肉，探索着新的领域。

最终，这些触摸对于Erik逐渐失去的耐心而言变得太随意，太轻柔，太过于从容不迫了。空气中弥漫着他早些时候的那种需求；Erik再度将手指缠绕进Charles的头发，然后Charles仰起头，嘴唇圈出一个完美的O形，这是一种对掠夺的召唤。 Charles甚至连被阴茎噎住的模样都是那么迷人。他的眼睛睁得大大的，又蓝又湿;他的嘴唇也湿了，在Erik将阴茎抽出来并在那张仰起的脸上摩擦时被他的前列腺液和自己的唾液所玷污。Charles颤抖着，仍然跪着；他小声道:“我从来不知道——”而他的声音听起来是那么的破碎和虔诚，像是一场神圣欢愉中的殉道者。他倾身向前，闭上了眼睛，将Erik再一次吞咽进去。

Erik屏住了呼吸。Charles吸了一口气，然后呼出温暖的气息，在敏感发红的皮肤上留下瘙痒感;然后滑下他的嘴唇，缓慢而从容。他吞下了他所能做到的最深:虽然不是直抵根部，但比Erik强迫他去做的还要深得多，像是一种不可阻挡的滑行，这一定完全填满了他甜美的嘴，足以让他透不过气来，甚至压过了他的呕吐反射。

Erik喘息起来。他无法抗拒:这个男孩，这个男孩，这个诗人，把他的心栓在了那根该死的弦上，接受了他所给的一切还恳求着更多，这让他想给他——

——一切——

他用一只手松松地圈住了Charles的喉咙。没有施加压力，但他幻想着他能感受到他的阴茎，当他插入，塞满再抽出时；他能清晰地感觉到Charles的脉搏:宛如一个展翅的绝望之物，回响时被欲望所充斥。Charles不能很好地呼吸——并不是完全的缺氧，但也接近了——在Erik的阴茎深深地塞满了他的喉咙并且用手圈住了他纤细的颈项时。但即便如此他也没有退开，依旧在渴望中颤抖着。他甚至拱起脊背倾向Erik手掌的方向，让Erik控制一切，让Erik使用他的嘴与咽喉与身体，仅仅为了满足他的快感。

Erik调整了一条腿的姿势，将它抵在了他的男孩的双腿之间。Charles再次尝试着用环绕着对方阴茎的嘴发出一声喘息，并且分开了他的双腿。他的眼神恍惚，迷失在苏醒的欲望和压倒性的快感之中。他的阴茎也已经硬了起来。Erik将手从他的喉咙移开，抓住离他最近的那一侧臀部，轻推了一把: Charles立刻意识到了他的想法，开始在他身上晃微微晃动着身体，发情般地磨蹭着Erik的小腿的同时甚至还在吮吸着Erik的阴茎。Charles是那种男孩，Erik恍惚地想，他是那种永不退缩的男孩，当别人给予他更多时，他会索取更多;他敢于无所畏惧地站在他的同伴*的身边，一起前进，直至永远——

Charles全身颤抖着小声呜咽起来，但依旧无畏地含吮着他但逐渐失去了协调性，双手松松地抵着Erik的大腿。他的嘴唇又肿又滑，眼帘低垂，脸庞凌乱不堪，因为那些滑落的泪水，因为Erik磨蹭过他的脸颊、嘴唇、鼻尖与紧闭的双眼的阴茎。但他抬头看去，就好像他感觉到Erik在看他一样。他们的目光穿过Charles纠结的深色睫毛相遇了。 他们的那种联系颤动起来。火焰噼啪作响:骤然而又无比亲密。

他所听见的声音与他所看见的景象与Charles温暖湿润的嘴——

那些就像来复枪子弹一样重重击中Erik的腹部，一道致命的伤口，一颗蓝宝石制成的子弹;他狠狠向前捅了最后一下，一直捅到最深处，在Charles的喉咙里射了出来。

高潮是漫长持久而极度畅快的，归功于他先前的自我克制；强烈的快感像激流一样冲刷过他全身。Charles呛住了，艰难地吞咽着，他不得不一直吞咽下去；Erik退开一点，让更多的精液落在他的舌头上，让他品尝到味道，然后滑过他的嘴唇和脸庞，用精液在他白皙的皮肤上留下条纹。Charles模糊地哀求着，抵着Erik的腿晃动着他的臀部，他的阴茎滴落着需求的体液，硬挺地抵着Erik的小腿磨蹭着。Erik把他疲软下来的器官重新推回那张微张的下流的嘴里然后低语，“你想要知道，Charles；这就是一个海盗会操你的方式，他会操你那张漂亮的小嘴，然后看着你乞求他的老二，你会成为一个海盗的荡妇，我的小荡妇，你会每晚躺在我的床上，双腿张开，如此美丽——”

美丽。没错。他听见自己这么说，与此同时Charles的身体紧绷了起来，他射在了Erik的腿上，他射在了自己身上，他在Erik使用后的器官塞满他的嘴的时候高潮了，对强烈的快感完全地缴械投降了。

Charles最后以哭泣收场，迷茫于逐渐退去的高潮和快感，在Erik的双腿之间瘫软下来。突然间，他看起来像个十几岁的少年了:还不到十九岁，是这个国家最古老的头衔之一的继承人，一个在诗歌的灿烂火花和智慧魅力中找到了避难所的男孩。而Erik则操了他的嘴，占有了他的身体，并迫使他感受到每一种新的感觉。这个念头让Erik的心在他冰冷的胸膛里翻滚起来。

他把他的小个子子爵从地板上抱起来，生硬地道:“我去给你倒杯水来。”当Charles透过尚未干涸的泪水对他无声地点了点头时，他感觉自己精疲力尽，因愧疚而伤痕累累，每一处旧伤都隐隐作痛。当他去倒水时他能感觉到火光正责难地舔舐上他的脊背。

但当他回到床边时，Charles已然坐起了身，并且看起来好多了；事实上，他看起来更像是属于那里的，一个坐在枕头和羽绒做成的宝座上的少年皇帝。“谢谢你。”他道。

Erik挑起眉。

Charles用双手捧着锡杯，轻轻地摇晃着。他的声音像磨损的丝带一样沙哑着:边缘撕裂了，但尽管如此，还是令人感到平静。“我觉得……我不知道我到底怎么觉得。不错,我想。刚刚那个是否……我是说，是否……我知道我没有什么经验，在此之前……”

“你是在问你做得好不好吗?”他可以撒谎。他可以说:不，我的大人，我在码头边的旅馆尝过比这更好的。我不需要有着可笑的蓝眼睛和缀着雀斑的肩膀的处子;我不需要你;我不爱你…… 但他说:“没错。你做的很好。”他的身体在亢奋的余韵中高歌着，辐射出疲惫的感觉。“好”不足以作为那个词。在外面，夜晚渐渐消融于真正的夜色之中，现在是那些舞会和晚宴可能终于要结束的几个小时，上流社会人士乘坐着镀金的马车和浆过的塔夫绸叮当作响地回家，因为喝了太多的起泡酒、白兰地或在闪闪发光的吊灯下跳了太多的舞，而打着哈欠，醉醺醺的，头晕目眩。而在Erik作为卧室的珠宝盒里，金红色的火光正涂抹着对方赤裸的皮肤和散落在地板上的紧身裤。

“那么，很好。”Charles抿了一口水，抬起头来。他的眼眸是一种令人惊异的蓝。“我讨厌去想我在这方面可能做的很糟糕。当然，我讨厌搞砸任何事，但你——”

“我怎么了?”

“我想让你高兴。”Charles认真地道。Erik不由得对此嗤笑了一声，显然Charles还没意识到Erik和高兴这个词很难挨着边。

Charles眯起那双漂亮的眼睛看着他。“你让我非常高兴。今晚有很多次。难道我不能报答你吗?”

“你在用我做研究，”Erik道，“而我用我的经验从你身上获得好处。高兴从来就不是这件事的一部分。”

“别指望这样我就会怕你了。”Charles轻快地反驳道，然后喝完了半杯水。Erik这次拿了个更大的水罐过来。Charles询问道:“这里有没有茶?我的嗓子有一点……”而Erik在他说完前就摇响了厨房的铃，然后他们沉默了好一阵子，彼此都在思考对方的反应。

“我还没好好操过你呢。”Erik道，他坐在自己床的一侧，睡袍松散地解着，把脚趾塞在凌乱的被子里取暖。Charles在他旁边赤身裸体,毫不羞愧地挪过去腾出更多的空间，再挪回来，让他们彼此肌肤相贴;然后Erik道:“你理解这个对吧，也就是说我们还没有……还没有完成全部。”

Charles微笑地望着炉火和Erik脚边鼓起的毯子山丘:“没错，我足够理解这一点。也许我可以呆得再久一点——如果你有更多想展示给我的话。” “我有。留下来过夜。” “我得给我妹妹的别墅捎个信——”Charles挥了挥手，靠向Erik的肩。Erik感到自己肩上传来难以言喻的温暖，而那甚至都不是靠近壁炉的那侧肩。“但她已经习惯了我诡异的作息时间、牛津聚会、诗歌社团……之类的，她甚至连眼睛都不会眨一下。没错，好吧。我要留下来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*“这并不难（It is not hard.)”一个黄段子双关，做困难和硬两解。  
2*partner，有同伴和伴侣两解。


	4. 渐强音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们彼此都学到了些事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉好久没更了，但请相信我真的有在努力:(  
Warning:插入式性爱（终于），dirty talk，束缚

诗歌，Charles懒洋洋地想着，把自己蜷进一个海盗的体热之中。节奏和韵律，诗歌最古老的那种类型，现在就体现出来了。Erik正是首歌:也许表面上是一首海上歌谣，用矫健的对句疾呼着那些冒险和英勇，但其下却另有文章。复杂而难以辨别，但值得一试。

来自外面的诱惑就像是夜晚的池水:黑天鹅绒般的，阴影笼罩，神秘莫测。政治、贵族的闲言碎语、财富和国家的命运在纸牌屋和歌剧院里交换。在这里，国家的命运可能是由海盗的重炮决定的。出动船只，掠夺武器，拖延运送急需的物资。Erik既有身体上的伤痕，也有非生理性的，Charles知道这一点。

Erik目前还没有伤害他。他的确试图恐吓、压制和——唔，没错，掠夺。但那不是为了伤害。

他猜测Erik自己也不知道为什么。他猜测，并愿意以他所有为傲的头衔、青春与不假思索的色情文学打赌Erik正享受着他的陪伴，尽管他自己可能没有意识到这一点。身为海盗的Erik喜欢意想不到的刺激，喜欢奇怪的偷来的奢侈品:联排别墅，那种咖喱，这些宝石色调的床单，这种粗暴的爱抚。

Charles·Xavier渴望了解这个男人，渴望发掘那尖锐的藤壶附着之下的宝石。

他的身体在嗡嗡作响中刺痛着醒来，疲惫不堪，但还没有彻底脱力。Erik在早上有着强烈而庞大的欲望，源自他的骨子中，他的阴茎，他的秘密深处——甚至就仿佛来自于他的内心。不过Charles从不害怕挑战;他曾写过关于他自己的硕大的假阳具的色情诗歌，关于一次玩具在他体内移动着的清晨骑乘。

Erik给他展示了更多的色彩。更多——他很清楚这个双关语——以及深度。

Erik同样还没操过他。Charles已经含过那根壮观的老二，让它磨蹭过他的身体，甚至射在他的身上。但他想要更多。而他现在就想要。

他故意打了个呵欠，伸展了一下身体。灼热的壁炉火光在他的皮肤上弹奏着橙色和金色的旋律，用流动的黄玉染出雀斑。

Erik正在啜饮他的茶——浓烈，但是很甜，这又是一种奇怪的放纵，一种拥有他或许曾否定过的一切的渴望——他正静静地看着火光，然后在Charles打哈欠的瞬间把目光转了回来。“我们使你感到无趣了吗，Charles?茶和烤饼，这不是你们贵族喜欢的吗?”他的语调像碎玻璃一样尖锐，不过大概率不是朝着Charles的方向。

“实事求是，我的确喜欢。”他把烤饼盘移到一张小桌旁。这张桌子是用他认不出来的异国木材雕刻而成，上面有跳跃的美人鱼和神话般的海洋生物:半人半兽、超自然的、富有力量的。“不过鉴于我已经吃了两块烤饼和一大壶茶，我还以为你说的是要把一切都展示给我看呢。”

Erik的目光闪烁，像充满吸引力的篝火那样被Charles的话语点亮。“到目前为止我有使你失望吗？男孩？”

Charles挑起一边的眉毛。他拒绝表现出那因为对方的话语而引起的一瞬间的近乎窒息的渴望。当他并非作为Charles·Xavier,西彻斯特的子爵，年仅十八岁的上议院议员；当他不必总是自我保护，抑制着自己的巨大权力、财产和可能影响贸易平衡和投资的无心之语；当他不必成为除了一个海盗床上的男孩之外的任何人，在阳光和热带微风的吹拂下，跪着或仰卧着，任由Erik的手触上他的皮肤，没有压在他双肩上的沉重选择，只有那些使他分开双腿，被享用、被占有、被渴求的命令……

他有时喜欢权力。他喜欢与世界对弈，喜欢提前思考好接下来五步怎么走。

事实上，他这样做已经有很长时间了:他的继父只关心遗产的财富，而他的母亲是一个最好回避的话题。但在某些日子里他对这一切都感到疲倦。

他写着诽谤性的诗歌，在公共场合炫耀自己的肉欲，因为那是一种安全的反叛。他可以让老政治家们胆战心惊，但他并非不适合管理西彻斯特或政府。没人会对此提出反对。

他对Erik·Lehnsherr，一位海盗与私掠船船长，一位夺走人们与船只的性命以及内心平静的谋杀犯道:“目前为止我还没有失望，尽管如果没有更多的事情发生，我可能会重新考虑这个答案；顺便再问一下，你比我大多少岁来着？”

Erik发出一声十分接近于咆哮的声音，然后是一记猛扑。一只茶杯因此而飞起。

“Erik——”

“有人会清理干净的。”Erik把他的手腕压入床中，迫使他仰躺着；Charles舔了舔嘴唇:Erik炽热而坚硬的身体正悬于他的上方，散发着雄性气息，被故事、伤疤和绷紧的肌肉所覆盖。他的阴茎迅速硬了起来;空气中弥漫着欲望的气息，性、咖喱、香料的气味，还有上好的英国红茶和炉火的味道混合在一起，就像一种鸡尾酒式的催情剂。

“你可能需要重新思考一下这句话——你是多么娇嫩脆弱的一朵贵族小花啊。”

“我不是。”

Erik盯着他看了一会儿。 他的手依旧紧紧压着他的手腕，而Charles躺在床上，笔直地回望了回去，没有移开一丝一毫的目光。“不，”Erik最终道，“你并不脆弱。我找不到足以形容你的词，Charles。”

“而这使你恼火。”

“关于恼火的那部分可以之后再说，”Erik在Charles被困住的身体上缓慢蹭动着，富有暗示性的。Charles本能而无助地分开双腿。“这是你想要的吗，Charles?你想让我再一次蹂躏你，彻头彻尾地，让一根海盗的老二塞在你的小穴里，用我的精液把你填满？如果我想这样做你又该怎么办呢——把你绑在这张床上，让你被我的种子灌满，直到它们从你的身体里滴出来，直到你被如此充分地使用过，以至于你松垮的漂亮小穴没法存住任何一滴精液？”

Charles这回挑起了两边的眉毛。

“对于人体解剖学来说，这可是一个相当大的挑战。你确定你准备好了吗?”

Erik眨了眨眼，目瞪口呆。

“嗯哼，继续啊，”Charles在Erik的掌控下扭动了下手腕，“我正任你摆布，不是吗？那么就操我。”

“任我摆布。”Erik凝视着他，表情介于燃烧的欲望和奇怪的不安之间,“你将会被迫接受我承诺过给予你的一切。我对你做的一切。你将会接纳我在你体内移动的手，我的嘴，而你的嘴会在我的老二上……你会允许我把你绑起来然后像使用最肮脏的婊子那样使用你。”

“是的。”

“而你不能逃脱这一切。”

“你是一个海盗，”Charles评论道，“你说过你会把你知道的教给我。你希望我做你的俘虏吗?你的奴隶?还是你的性宠物?你希望我跪着，被捆着，堵着嘴，来乞求着你的怜悯——或者只是享受被囚禁的快乐?”

Erik的表情变了。Charles突然又想起了甲板上的热带微风，以及这些微风转变成飓风的速度有多快——或者说，暴风。

以及Erik有绳子——什么，Charles晕乎乎地想，他从哪儿拿出来的，还有亲爱的上帝啊，他居然在卧室里有这个？？——绳子嵌入了他的双腕和脚踝，几乎是眨眼间他就被无数个海盗式绳结绑在了床头，双手举过头顶，双腿被绑缚着抬高与分开，小穴裸露，并因为早先Erik的关怀而依旧翕张着。他的阴茎抵着腹部，硬得没法否认。绳子是黑色绸缎制的，又厚又重，彰显着它的存在感以及某种行为的预告。

或许他有些用力过猛了，碰到了某些未知的按钮。比如过去的某些伤口。Erik显然正处于恼怒之中，虽然就连这股恼怒也像红宝石和铁一样闪闪发光，同时夹杂着悔恨和自我厌恶。  
Erik把绳子的一头绑成了一个又大又粗的结——某种黑暗又渴望的事物使Charles的肠子拧成一团，因为面前这一幕的景色与重量——穿过他的双唇之间。

“我应该塞住你的嘴。这张不知分寸的嘴。我应该鞭打你，Charles，然后操你。就像一个真正的海盗会做的那样，就在桅杆上。你会知道什么是伤害；你会体会到被人俘虏的感觉；你会学会如何感受恐惧——当你把自己献给我的时候。”

“你还没有伤害到我。”

“不要把消遣误认为仁慈。”

“提供茶是仁慈的。教导我是仁慈的。”

“给我好好记着，我以前在Sebastian·Shaw手下航行。这就是你要向我学习的吗?”Erik咄咄逼人道。他是跳动着的火焰下的影子，与它们中之一同样细长微薄，被伤痕所蚀刻，被无光的阴影覆没。Shaw的名字——Shaw与地狱火，那条黑边的臭名昭著的船——使得房间里弥漫着无声的恐惧，仿佛他正举起一把剑，残忍地嘲笑着这个世界，威胁着这个世界。

Charles没有退缩。他听说过Shaw的名声。他知道Shaw对俘虏，对水手做了什么。他能猜出那些话背后隐藏着什么。但是Erik现在是他的海盗了。

“如果那是你想教给我的话。”

“有些教训是不能忘记的。”

“但是所有的知识都是值得拥有的。哦——这应该是我们新的科学进步社会的座右铭，是不是……”

“一个诗人，”Erik道，“以及一个科学家。”他是平整的。不屈的。钢铁般坚硬而顽固的——但是即使金属遇热也会熔化和弯曲。

“你以为你了解我，”Charles道，他的身体被绑缚着弯折成两半，像节日宴会上的甜食一样在Erik 的床上被展示着。绸缎亲吻着他的手腕与脚踝，他的穴口翕动着，空虚而渴求，“就因为我允许你夺走我的贞洁，别以为你就知道我是谁，Lehnsherr船长。”

跪在他身体上方的人迟疑了一瞬。权力、愤怒和许久以前留下的伤害在混乱中碰撞成迷惑。  
“所以继续吧。”Charles以他能做大的最大幅度摆了摆手，“很明显，我还是很高兴能在这里，我也更愿意成为你的俘虏，因为我自己的原因，所以不要假设我是你，就请操我吧，自从我和你一起回家我就期待着那玩意在我身体里移动，我一直想知道这是什么感觉。”

Erik的困惑变成了笑声,他发出了一声短促而尖锐的声音，听起来像是完全被震惊到了。“你真擅于惹人不快，我得这么说。”

“我被更糟的词形容过。”

“是吗？”Erik在他身边坐下，伸出一根手指轻轻掠过Charles绷紧的阴茎，然后往下滑，压在他身体的敞开的部分上。他的语调既好奇也像是一种求知欲:属于鲨鱼的利齿在其他一些晦暗不明的水域的涟漪下一闪而过。“因为你的政治倾向?还是你的诗歌?”

“以及其他的一些事，是的。”

Erik不需要了解他的家庭，尽管他的音调利蕴含着一股出乎意料的保护欲。惹人不快，Charles再次想到。Erik会嘲笑他的缺乏经验并试图吓唬他，但会对任何试图这样做的其他人咆哮并且大发雷霆。

他发现他相当喜欢这个想法。

他充满试探性地道:“这不重要。”

Erik的一块下颚肌肉跳了跳。

“重要的是，”Charles及时澄清道，“你的老二和我的身体，一个在另一个里面。你说过会给我那些我曾经假装的经验。”

“我是说过。”Erik停止逗弄他的穴口，径直插入其中:一场迅速无情的入侵。Charles，已经足够湿润松软并且兴奋，因而饥渴地容纳了他。“你会写关于这个的诗吗？”

“我怀疑——哦——任何话语都无法记录这一切。”或者你。你,你,你,Charles想，当更多的手指滑进他的身体时，他颤抖着，几乎说不出话来。二，三，或许甚至四根:Erik用他的小技巧做了些什么。“是的，没错，那里——求你——”

“真有礼貌。”Erik的另一只手正撸动着他自己的老二；它又长又厚，笔直地挺立着，前端涨得通红，滴着水。Charles想要品尝它，想要感受它在自己嘴里和屁股的的感觉。它甚至可能比他最大的玩具还要大，他被迷住了，情不自禁地盯着它看。

“我的，”Erik轻柔地对他道，“你说你是我的俘虏。小心点，Charles，你正在把你自己交给魔鬼。”

“即使我的确在这么做——”他喘息着，Erik的手指在他体内扭曲、弯曲、划动，“那也是我的决定。我的魔鬼。”

“一个契约。”Erik俯下身来亲吻他，那一刻一切都颤抖着，产生了一种奇怪的亲密:他们的双唇相触，那是一次汇合，仿佛一个契约被就此密封;在他们做了这么多事之后他的灵魂不应该再受到影响，但确实如此。他想触碰自己的嘴唇;他被无可辩驳地束缚于那处。

Erik在他的双腿之间移动着，并没有费心去解开他。他低语着，眼神恶劣:“你的第一次应该正对着我躺着，为我绑得好好的，为我弯折成两半，这样你就能看着，Charles，你能在我享用你的时候看着这一切，而你将绝不会畏缩或移开视线……”而他的行动也同样与他的言语相称:粗大坚硬的事物抵上Charles湿滑的小穴，深深地捅了进去。

Charles忘记了怎样呼吸。这其中并没有真实的疼痛，但有着一种沉重感，一种扩张感，而他正注视着Erik的器官消失在他的体内，他的身体完全投降了，将其完全地接纳了进去。他的双腿被举过头顶，而愉悦感完全冲昏了他的头脑，令他晕眩且窒息，被过多的感受与饱涨感所充斥着……

他无法思考，并完全醉心于此:他正被Erik的阴茎塞满，钉住，占有着。

Erik并不匆忙地将阴茎更深地沉入他的体内，但冷酷无情，毫不停歇，直到他被完全埋入Charles身体中。Charles用一种惊奇的目光注视着他自己——他将它完全容纳进了体内——然后重又看向Erik，睁大双眼，意识到他没有多余的话语可说，意识到这和花一个下午拿着皮革玩具操着自己是完全不同的；而他并不知道Erik从他的神情中看到了什么，但那些海盗般的冷淡的眼眸也因惊奇而变得柔和起来。

然后Erik移动了。向后退开，然后再次塞入，现在他是真的在操着他了，不断加快着速度，当Charles哭喊着“更多——!”时Erik给了他更多。他给予他一次适当的撞击，用那根长度和粗度都惊人的美妙的事物狠狠击打着他的身体内部，一遍又一遍。

Charles啜泣呻吟着，从嘴里发出绝望的声响，他自己的勃起打湿了他的腹部。他张开双唇，喘息颤抖着。

他无法触碰他的阴茎，当他被这样绑着的时候。他知道他将会高潮；他会在没有被触碰的情况下高潮，在他的海盗操着他双腿大开的身为俘虏的身体的情况下溅他自己一身。这个念头让他战栗起来，在狂喜的痉挛中绷紧后穴并将那根阴茎夹得更紧。Erik喘息着然后更加发狠地操他，略微变换着角度，刚好能让窗外的烟花在他眼中绽放，那些彩虹般的颜色就像某个值得庆祝的节日宴席，迸发出红色和金色的光芒，明亮而轻盈。

“Charles·Xavier，”Erik喘着气低声道，双手用力掐在他的臀部与大腿中，用足以留下淤青的力度，但Charles仍然无法移开视线。他的身体颤抖着，彻底地分崩离析。Erik再次呻吟起来，猛地撞入他体内然后抽搐，静止;突如其来的湿热冲刷过他的体内，Erik的精液，Erik的释放将他注满，他能感受到这一切——他的整个自我变得紧绷，容光焕发，歌唱着，沉浸在那辉煌的闪耀瞬间的狂喜之中。

他高潮了，当一名海盗的阴茎正在他体内射精时，当他的手腕与脚踝都被束缚在那名海盗的床头时，而没有一只手抚慰过他的前端或者双球；他高潮在Erik低声喊着他的名字的时候，而他的精液在一种强制性的力量下溅满了他的腹部，他的胸口，甚至他的喉咙，在他被塞满，钉住并被完全展示出来时掏空了他体内的全部力气。

他只是模模糊糊地意识到Erik在用另一种语言喃喃地说着别的话，那些听起来很古老的语言，几乎是虔诚的。

他觉得浑身慵懒，身体上布满晶亮的液体反射的光;他的四肢在束缚解开时落下。Erik仍旧留在他的体内，疲软而黏滑；Charles无意识地在它周围环绕收缩着。Erik又说了些什么，抚摸着他的头发；Charles发出一声模糊的声响，然后闭上双眼。就一会儿。

他短暂地醒来，发现自己已经洗得干干净净，裹在同样干干净净的毯子里，左边是一名海盗瘦削的身体，紧贴着他。Erik的手松松地覆在他心脏的位置，当Charles睁开眼时它惊跳了一下，但并没有退缩，无疑时因为退缩从不是一个选项。Erik评论道:“你令我惊讶，Charles。”

“是吗？我很高兴。”

Erik大笑起来。

Charles打了个呵欠，依偎在共享的温暖中。  
“告诉我，我用了什么新方法，设法让一个曾经伪装成妓女潜入一艘外国军舰并将其捕获的人大吃一惊……”

“这是个战术决定——”

“还有一条战术性的蓝裙子，是吗?”

“给我乖乖躺下睡觉，男孩。”Erik像是要感受Charles的存在一样用拇指摩挲过他的皮肤；Charles不确定他有没有意识到自己正在这么做，“你该休息了。”

“我是该休息了，”Charles表示赞同，因为他的确如此，“而你依旧没有回答我的问题。”

“你是——”Erik顿住了。Charles无法看到他的脸。“那是否……那……那当然是你想要的。是你需要我去做的。我相信这已经足够令人满意。”

“远远不止，”Charles又打了一个哈欠，说道，“但是你知道，或者你应该知道，那是美妙的。我可能永远无法放你走;我不知道在那之后我怎么可能回到纯粹的玩具中去……不过也许玩具和你……”

“你会留下我的。”海盗的话语中带上了更多的好奇和更多的娱乐意味，以及更多难以定义的东西。“作为取悦你的对象。”

“唔，我还没决定好。不过我想的确应该留下你。”他把他的手覆上Erik的，手指蜷曲起来环绕着那些小小地受惊了一下的纤长手指。Erik默许了这种行为，“我现在是否再次使你惊讶了？”

“我不是故意那么说……我并没有说我很吃惊……即使我说了，我的意思是你终究还是闭上了眼睛。你并没有注意到每一个时刻。这可不像你，Charles。”

“请允许我为自己辩护，我实在是有些不堪重负，”Charles道，伸展了一下身体去用脚趾拧了一把Erik的小腿，“因此，我们将不得不重新来过。重复实验。查看反馈的结果。”不过目前他会让偏差暂时继续存在。Erik的确被什么惊讶了。某种Charles之外的事物。一些更为私密的东西。也许是强烈的保护欲和脆弱感。一些温柔与崭新的或只是被重新发现的东西。被用那些沉默的未知的话语诉说出来。

Charles睡意朦胧地补充道，“我们甚至可以在卧室里穿上你的战术性服装，而且我不反对穿紧身胸衣，现在让我们好好睡觉吧。”Erik则轻咬着他的耳朵咕哝地说着，声音低得像豹子的呼噜声又舒适得像某种家养的宠物，“明天早上我们会谈谈紧身胸衣和连衣裙，而你要在里面脱掉衬裤，乖男孩。”


End file.
